supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon SJW Rebellion
Chapter 1: Third Gender The group, Flames, Pytka, Angel, Sibpal, Polarfuchs, and the rest of the group. They were walking through the campus when they heard a voice. It was a Clefable. "Grant trans and genderless a bathroom, allow trans to use their own bathrooms!" She said. Flames was always against the idea, A lot of Legendary students were, they identified as the gender that they chose themselves for their voice and forme. Yu, Naru and Ai hated the concept. "We should use xe/xem/xir for trans and genderless!" She said. Flames walked up to her. "Listen, sweetheart, I don't need a third gender, I identify as female, I use she/her pronouns, Yu uses he/him/his, Please refer us as such." She said. Then she turned her head. "Oh, another thing, just because a female Pokémon looks masculine and a male Pokémon looks feminine, doesn't mean they're transgender, This is coming from a legendary." She said. A female Incineroar saw and went up. "Yeah! You go girl!" She said Polarfuchs smiled, he hated being mistaken for a girl or being assumed he is transgender. "Do you think I'll get suspended?" She whispered to Pytka. "No one here actually gets expelled, One Weavile hasn't been expelled yet and he's in Team Plasma." Sibpal said. Chapter 2: Anti Dragon sentiment The Clefairy, Faira was the leader of a Fairy movement, but she was very anti-Dragon and yelled threats and she even banned them from the university's cafeteria. She claimed they wre genocidal, horrible and destructive. Angel was holding her Deino plush that she recieved as a gift from Pytka. She marched up to her. "Why are you hugging that genocidal thing, don't you know how violent Dragon types are?!" She said. Angel stood up. "You're the bigot, Pytka isn't the nicest guy, but he still got me this and I love him for it, He likes me, get over it, I support equality for Dragons and Fairies, The Dragon types here just want to finish their courses, it's people like you who don't deserve to be here, My trainer tells me that hurting Dragon types with Fairy powers is wrong, your basically controlling." She said. She then snatched the toy off her. "I'll give this to the head, you self-hating fairy!" She said. Pytka came up behind her. "How about you find another Fairy-type to pick on?!" He yelled. He then struck her with Steel Wing, knocking the doll out and her catching it. "It's idiots like you that Hydreigon trainers like my trainer teach them moves like Flash Cannon and Steel Wing." He hissed. Pytka was only in the college for three months and he picked up cursewords, he could tell people off in English, but his Russian accent was still there. "You leave her the fuck alone, she never knew me as a Deino, so I brought her it because she loves it!, That's her fucking property and you don't decide who the fuck she loves!" He yelled Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics